particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dual Monarchy of Hulstria and Gao-Soto
Hulstria & Gao-Soto, officially known as the Dual Monarchy of Hulstria & Gao-Soto (Hulstrian: Die DoppelMonarchie von Hulsterreich und Gishoto, Kunikata: Osei Nigenteki no Hurusu-Soto ken Gao-Soto) was a dual monarchy ruling over the territory of modern-day Mikuni-Hulstria. History Established as a compromise obetween Gao-Showa and Hulstrian royalists, Hulstria and Gao-Soto restored Rothingren-Traugott rule as Emperor of Hulstria and the Gao-Showa imperials as Tenno whom both enjoyed self-government and representation in joint affairs. This system of government lasted for several decades with the fusion of the interests of the Hulstrian and Gao-Showa upper class and their effective control over the lower classes in the nation keeping the two monarchies and the status quo intact. However, by the 2470s power was shifting back towards the middle and working classes and out of the hands of the aristocracy; this created new opposition to the Monarchy. This saw a rise in the popularity of Communist, Socialist, and Republican Movements. By 2479 the Gao-Showa Imperial Party had collapsed and within a few years Republican parties had gained a super-majority in the Imperial Diet. Hulstrian Emperor Rudolph IV fled to Luthor to escape possible assassination like Klaus Gustav III and the Gao Showa Tenno fled into the vast Dovani interior. , 2nd Hulstrian Emperor during the Dual Monarchy.]] Government & Politics Hulstria & Gao-Soto was a Dual Monarchy. The nation was comprised of five Crownlands which were split between two monarchies along ethnic and cultural lines. The Hulstrian Kaiser reigned over the three western Crownlands of Hulstria, Budenlar and Kuratha from Kien whilst the Gao-Showa Tenno reigned over the Crownlands of Mitrania and Hilgar as well as the Eastern Territory from Akihito. The Joint Government held the most power however; it was situated in Kien and was divided between the Executive and Legislature. The executive was embodied in the Lord Protector, a popularly elected official who headed the government on the behalf of the Monarchs and could not be a member of either Imperial family. The Imperial Diet was the unicameral Legislature of the nation. Administrative Divisions Hulstria & Gao-Soto was divided into two nations and one territory with the two nations being divided into five crownlands and the the five crownlands further divided into 67 districts known as Kreise in Hulstria and Todōfuken in Gao-Soto. The two nations as noted above were Hulstria and Gao-Soto, both had their own Diet and Monarch and held responsibility for all matters not directly under the domain of the Imperial Diet. In practice few decisions were made by the national diets. In addition to the two nations there was the Eastern Territory more commonly known as Tōryō. Although under the personal rule of the Tenno was is not part of Gao-Soto proper and due to its large area and small population it was technically governed by the ministry of internal affairs, though for all intents and purposes a feudal government persisted, unchanged for millennia. The nation of Hulstria was divided into three Crownlands; Hulstria, Budenlar and Kuratha. It is at this level that most political decisions in Hulstria were made. These 3 crownlands were divided into the 38 Kreise governing the remaining aspects of their own local areas not already decided by the other layers of Government. Gao-Soto was divided into 2 crownlands; Mitrania and Hilgar. However unlike Hulstria few decisions were taken by the Diets of the crownlands with most power being left with the 29 Todōfuken councils. Demographics Religion Stats on Religion *Hosianism: 73% **Luthoran: 53% **Mormon: 11% **Patriarchal: 8% **Other: 1% *Kamism: 21% *Daenism: 3% *Yeudism: 2% *Atheist/Non-Religious/Other: 1% Ethnicity The population of Hulstria & Gao-Soto was largely divided into two groups, Hulstrians and Gao-Showa. Under the Dual Monarchy some 72% of the population defined themselves as Hulstrians, 24% as Gao-Showa and most others defined themselves as Draddwyr. Category:History of Dovani